Flat, fragile products such as framed glass mirrors, are highly subject to breakage during shipping and handling. Protective packaging that is sufficient for normal handling often does not withstand more aggressive handling. While known rectangular shipping cartons have been used to protect products during shipping and handling, experience has shown that the geometry of these packages makes it convenient for handlers to lay them flat at the base of, or within a stack of goods. The crushing which results from this stacking often damages the fragile products within the rectangular shipping carton despite the use of protective packaging, and is responsible for a significant amount of the breakage realized with such goods. Experience has also demonstrated that warning statements on the package such as “do not lay flat” or “this end up” are frequently ignored during shipping and handling.
With the parcel shipment of fragile items such as mirrors and the like, a reduction in breakage reduces the cost of addressing dissatisfied customer complaints, processing replacement orders and stocking and handling replacement items. The reliable delivery of undamaged, unbroken items improves customer satisfaction. Known methods for avoiding breakage include strapping Masonite to a package, this however is expensive and cumbersome.